Drabbles
by rlturner79
Summary: Just a series of Danny & Martin drabbles inspired by different songs. Slash.


These are just a series of drabbles about Danny/Martin. I was following the rules of a challenge on livejournal. I didn't follow the rules exactly verbatim, but close enough. And pretty well for me as I have a tendency to turn all of my short stories into something very long!

The rules were as follows:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Post them.

* * *

**Cry Me a River** – Justin Timberlake

Finding Danny in bed with some nameless girl was not the best moment of his life. Once Martin figured out that it had been going on for quite a while – months even – things got even worse.

When he asked for an explanation, Danny tried explaining, offering excuses…embarrassed almost as he admitted that he didn't quite believe that Martin would stick around or that it wasn't all that serious. So he'd had something on the side…a backup plan.

At first Martin thought he would have rather not known, and if he could somehow get the picture of Danny in bed with her out of his head, well then he might have been able to push it under the rug and forget about it. He _wanted_ to forget about it. He so desperately just wanted to forget and wish that he could pretend it didn't happen. Especially when Danny seduced him into one more night together.

He woke up after that feeling worse…and still wanting to stay. But the phone rang about an hour later, while Danny was in the shower…and it was her.

Anger overrode his sorrow and heartache then, and he scribbled a note for the other man and grabbed as many things he could shove into a duffel bag, leaving before the water in the shower even shut off.

He would send for the rest of his stuff. He didn't want to go back.

**Faithfully** - Journey

Nights away and Danny couldn't sleep. Martin had been gone for weeks now…on some special assignment that kept him moving from city to city without much of a permanent stop. It was harder than either of them had anticipated it being. Before this assignment, they'd barely started a relationship that equaled more than friends. But it had already been more than any of Danny's relationships before that.

A few months and he was head over heels in love with Martin.

Now though, it was hard to reconcile that love with the fact that Martin was away. The days were long, but he took comfort in the fact that at night, no matter where Martin was or what he was doing, he called. They'd spend as much time as they could on the phone together at night. Sometimes only a few minutes, sometimes more. It didn't matter…it just somehow felt right when they talked. And even though they were far apart, they were still in love, still together.

**Don't Change Your Plans For Me** – Ben Folds Five

Danny couldn't leave New York. It was that simple. And that complicated. After the team broke up, they all got different assignments. Vivian ended up retiring, taking a consulting job on the side so she could keep her family in New York. Jack was allowed to stay in New York, but with a different 

department. Sam left for Boston as she was assigned, and she seemed both happy and sad about it. Elena didn't seem to have any regrets in leaving New York for sunny California, but then again she'd been with them the least amount of time and had never seemed to fit in as well.

Martin was assigned to – not surprisingly – Washington DC. What did surprise Danny was that he agreed to move. Maybe he had finally reconciled his differences and problems with his family. Maybe he didn't mind being so close anymore now that he was a little older and a little wiser.

But Danny, having been assigned to Florida, just couldn't go. He resigned instead and decided to go back to law school. Take the BAR again and see if he could pass this time. More than anything he knew he'd miss them all, their closely knit nearly family sort of atmosphere. They worked better together than apart. But for better or for worse, it was over.

**Way Back Into Love **– from the movie _Music & Lyrics_

They were both happy for the most part. A little lonely but happy. They'd both had their share of broken hearts along the way…neither had been very good with relationships. But they'd managed to maintain their compassion and caring and not become too cynical.

They were both a little more cautious now, but both still hoped. Hoped for love, for someone to share life with and find a connection that was real. That lasted.

Neither had expected to find that connection, that love, with each other. It snuck up on them before either had a chance to resist; and before anyone really figured it out – especially themselves – they were no longer separately Martin and Danny. They were together. Martin and Danny. In love. Together.

**Larger Than Life** – Backstreet Boys

"Do you know the words?" Danny asked incredulously. He looked over at Martin in the car and saw him blush and shake his head, eyes fixed firmly on the road in front of them. "You do!" Danny said, laughing. "You know the words. To Larger than Life. By the Backstreet Boys."

"Well, you seem to know the title!" Martin shot back in a huff, his jaw set squarely as he bit down on his lower lip in embarrassment.

They were driving out to Nowhere, New Jersey to interview a witness who neither of them felt would give them any real information on the person they were looking for. The radio was on; neither of them had been talking to each other much. Martin had started singing along without even thinking, and unfortunately Danny had heard him.

Danny was nearly hysterical now, unable to control his laughter. "Do you have the CD too?" he asked, grinning when Martin flipped him the finger and kept driving.

"Which one was your favorite?" Danny continued teasing.

"Shut up Danny," he managed through clenched teeth, his cheeks hot.

Danny's laughter softened into giggles, and he leaned closer as they stopped at an empty intersection for the red light. He reached out and ran his fingers over Martin's knuckles, which were still clenched tightly on the steering wheel and pressed a quick kiss to the soft patch of skin just below his ear.

"It's okay baby…maybe later you can teach me the dance?"

**I Stay In Love** – Mariah Carey

Martin couldn't really remember why they broke up. If he asked, he was sure Danny would give him a plethora of reasons…none of which were the truth. Danny didn't know the truth anymore than Martin did, of that he was certain. Now they were stuck in this weird sort of limbo. Broken up, yet together. Because they still spent days and nights together and neither of them were seeing anyone new. If anyone asked, they weren't a couple anymore, but what they were now, neither of them could say.

Martin's heart was in a continual state of being broken, because he wanted Danny, he loved Danny. He wanted a relationship like they'd had before…more even. He wanted to spend his life with Danny, but even though they lingered in a relationship, there was this cloud hanging over them, this sense that none of it was real or right anymore. And it wasn't. Because Danny had decided that they weren't together anymore.

Except they were.

But Martin knew if he brought it up, he'd get nothing more than a tired sigh from Danny, a shake of his head and a sad, confused look in his eyes. And then Martin would reach for him, and they'd push words and titles and confusion aside, because it all vanished when they were in each other's arms. Easy. Simple. Except Martin wanted more…but he wasn't quite sure what to do to get it.

**Crazy For You** - Madonna

Danny had seen him walk in, shock streaking through him, followed closely by a hope he had refused to feel before that. The air was heavy, smoky and warm. When their eyes met, Danny waited for Martin to look away, to realize that he had been spotted and to leave. Except he didn't. He came closer, drawn to Danny by some sort of invisible rope.

They stood directly in front of each other, the noise of the bar fading around them as they looked into each other's eyes. Carefully, as if not to break the spell, Danny reached out and pulled him close, sighing when Martin returned his embrace.

_So you do feel the same._ Those were the words he had never expected to be true. But he felt them now, _knew_. He could feel it in Martin's light touch. He could feel him trembling, feel how nervous he was, but he saw determination and desire in those blue eyes, and it was so strong it took Danny's breath away.


End file.
